Tres veces bueno
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "John Gaunt estaba inmóvil bajo la lluvia, en aquel mismo lugar, y calado hasta los huesos, desde hacía al menos diez minutos... De pronto, le pareció oír una música lejana... Y tras no demasiado tiempo, logró reconocer la voz de Philippa."


Hola!  
>Después de un laaargo rato sin publicar nada (he estado algo ocupada con otros asuntos), estreno la temporada de Navidad (mi favorita con diferencia) con un nuevo songfic de John y Philippa. Sólo amor fraternal, ¿vale? :)<br>La canción es Rain, de Patty Griffin. La oí en un episodio de Bones, y como comprobaréis, el fic en sí se parece bastante al final del episodio.

* * *

><p>John Gaunt estaba inmóvil bajo la lluvia, en aquel mismo lugar, y calado hasta los huesos, desde hacía al menos diez minutos.<br>Tras él, también bastante quietos, pero no lo suficiente, estaban Nimrod, Rakshashas, Layla, Dybbuk, y Groanin, observándole con preocupación.

El joven djinn había sido informado de que, mientras él estaba con Nimrod, Rakshashas, y Dybbuck; Layla y Groanin le habían perdido la pista a Philippa, que había sido raptada por Iblis, y que con el frío que hacía no podría usar sus poderes. Durante aquellos diez minutos, y tras dirigirles una mirada gris y sin vida que no mostraba más que absoluta indiferencia, el único movimiento que había realizado había sido para darles la espalda.

Y ya, cuando nadie le podía ver el rostro, John no había hecho más que pensar en dónde podría estar su hermana melliza, y sobre todo, en lo que le estaría haciendo Iblis. Y aquellos pensamientos habían llenado su mirada de terror y preocupación, además de de una enorme tristeza que había provocado la certeza de que, si le ocurría algo a Philippa, él no sentiría más que vacío y desesperación.

Tras él, Nimrod andaba en círculos, inquieto; a Rakshashas casi le salía humo de la cabeza de lo mucho que meditaba; Dybbuck no hacía nada fuera de lo normal, pero en silencio sufría más de lo que nadie pudiera pensar; Groanin se lamentaba en murmullos; y Layla sollozaba como sólo pueden hacer las madres cuando ven que van a perder a su hija.  
>-No sé cómo ha podido pasar.-intercaló Layla entre sollozo y sollozo.- Estaba justo a nuestro lado, Iblis ha aparecido, y…-la poderosa djinn no pudo continuar.<br>-Realmente intenté hacer algo.-se disculpó Groanin, realmente afectado.- Pero se esfumó delante de nuestras narices. Si fuera un djinn, tal vez…  
>-No hubiera cambiado nada.-gimió Layla.- Yo ni siquiera pude intervenir.<p>

John sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, e hizo una mueca, aunque ellos no pudieran verla. Todas aquellas charlas y disculpas no le iban a devolver a su hermana, y le impedían pensar con claridad. Aunque por otra parte, Philippa siempre había sido la que pensaba… John se desmoralizó aún más al recordarlo, lo que provocó que lo que ocurría tras él le molestara aún más.

De pronto, el joven se volvió con rapidez, y con voz firme pero algo nerviosa dijo:  
>-Basta.<p>

Aquella sola palabra fue muy bien aceptada por todos, dado que llevaba diez minutos sin hablar en absoluto, como un muerto. Y pensándolo bien, dado lo que había ocurrido, podría ser así.

Layla, la mujer que nunca se doblegaba ante nadie, agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y obedeció. No parecía la misma.  
>-Lo siento.-susurró con voz débil.- Tan sólo es que no sé lo que vamos a hacer.<br>-Yo sí.-se oyó a Rakshashas; y todos se volvieron hacia él.- No se puede separar a unos mellizos, es sencillamente imposible. Siempre se acaban encontrando gracias a esa conexión especial que tienen entre ellos.-el viejo djinn miró a John a los ojos.- ¿Sientes a tu hermana? ¿Está bien?  
>-Sí, y claro que está bien.-replicó este, algo molesto.- Pero podría no estarlo dentro de nada.<br>-¿Sabes dónde está?-insistió Rakshashas.  
>-¡Si lo supiera ya estaría allí!-exclamó John, furioso.<br>-Oye, se supone que tienes que saberlo, ¿no?-intervino Dybbuk, irónicamente.- Vamos, ajusta la antena.  
>-¡No soy una maldita radio!-aseguró el joven, con los ojos echando chispas.- Y esto no funciona así.<br>-Pues muéstranos cómo funciona.-pidió amablemente el viejo djinn.- Evádete por completo de la realidad, piensa que nosotros no estamos aquí. Encuentra la conexión, ¡y síguela!

John no dijo nada. Se limitó a volver a darles la espalda, y a avanzar unos pasos en el gigantesco bosque… los que pudo dar sin chocarse contra un árbol. No tenía ni idea de qué camino tomar, pero estaba seguro de que su melliza le guiaría, estuviera presente o no... como había hecho siempre, y si tenía suerte, seguiría haciendo.

El joven se concentró en la esencia de su hermana. Recordó su rostro, pero no su apariencia, sino cómo era en realidad aunque nadie más lo viera. Se entretuvo enumerando cada una de sus cualidades y defectos, y también sus gestos y su personalidad. No le sirvió de nada.

Pero de pronto, como si fuera una alucinación provocada por la añoranza que ya sentía y unas irrefrenables ganas de que fuera cierto, le pareció oír una música lejana. No le parecía haberla escuchado antes, pero de alguna forma, estaba seguro de que iba dirigida a él. Y tras no demasiado tiempo, logró reconocer la voz de Philippa. Su hermana no cantaba para nadie, más que para él. Era una llamada, como el canto de las sirenas que atrajo a Ulises, pero con una voz melancólica aunque igual de hermosa que le llevaría a un feliz desenlace.

John se volvió momentáneamente hacia los demás:  
>-¿Lo oís?-quiso saber.<br>-¿El qué?-inquirió sorprendido Nimrod.  
>-La canción.-respondió distraídamente el joven, ocupado en que la melodía no desapareciera.<br>-No, John. No se oye ninguna canción.-aseguró Layla, preocupada.

Todos pensaban que el joven, profundamente trastornado por la desgracia ocurrida con su hermana, se estaba volviendo loco por momentos, pero Dybbuk fue el único en atreverse a decirlo a la cara:  
>-Estás chiflado.<br>-¿Sabes quién la está cantando, John? ¿Lo que dice?-interrumpió Rakshashas, tratando de averiguar si era alguna especie de señal.

Pero John ni siquiera se inmutó. Les ignoró a todos con una facilidad pasmosa, y pretendió saber de dónde procedía la canción. No encontró una dirección clara, pero le pareció ver, entre la espesura, la figura fantasma de Philippa, que le miró a los ojos y le indicó por dónde ir.

El joven se aventuró por aquel camino, y aquella extraña aparición se esfumó al instante. Pero la canción se seguía oyendo, y esta vez se sabía claramente su procedencia.  
>John siguió la melodía a ciegas, sin importarle si los demás le seguían o no, aunque así era. Pisándole los talones, y con caras que eran dignas de verse, estaba el resto del grupo.<p>

Al fin, la canción terminó para disgusto de John, y llegaron a un pequeño claro donde, sorprendentemente, de una forma que hizo que a todos se les cortara la respiración, estaban Iblis y Philippa.  
>El djinn estaba frente a ella, de espaldas al grupo que acababa de llegar, y parecía estar diciéndole algo que era imposible de entender, pero por el tono de voz, debía ser alguna amenaza. La joven, con rostro indiferente pero algo preocupada en su interior, sí vio como todos llegaban, pero, como de costumbre, no dio un paso en falso, y no dio muestras de haberse fijado en nada anormal.<p>

John, sin esperar ninguna señal, se lanzó sobre Iblis en lo que en rugbi hubiera sido un placaje perfecto, y fue sólo por el factor sorpresa por lo que logró tumbarle. Y Philippa, como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento, se deslizó con increíble rapidez hacia él, y le ató de pies y manos con una cuerda que llevaba escondida quién sabía dónde.

La joven djinn sonrió dulcemente y rodeó el cuello de su mellizo con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Presionando los labios suavemente contra su cuello, para que nadie lo oyera, murmuró sonriente:  
>-¿Escuchaste la canción?<p>

Y John sólo pudo asentir levemente, y quedarse con las ganas de decirle que siempre había sabido que era ella, y que la había extrañado aunque apenas hubieran estado separados unas horas.

De todas formas, no importaba. Porque aquella conexión de mellizos que había conseguido que encontrara a Philippa, también permitiría que ella supiera exactamente todo lo que John le quería decir. Por eso mismo, ella sonrió de nuevo, y volvió a murmurar, sin separar los labios de su cuello:  
>-Lo sé, John, lo sé. Y volverás a oír esa canción…<p>

John sabía que era cierto, y lo estaba deseando. Porque todo lo que le sirviera para comprobar la conexión con su melliza era bueno. Y si incluía una canción, tres veces bueno.


End file.
